Teen Titans go to Bogor!
by Apa Aja Boleh
Summary: Cyborg penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan orang alay, terus mau jalan-jalan ke Bogor deh. Di Bogor, kisah cinta Beast Boy dengan Robin mulai... Kocak deh pokoknya! .
1. Let's go to Bogor!

_**Note: chapter ini memakai sudut pandang Starfire**_

_Musim semi, Jump City_

"Hei Robin! Aku mendapatkan sesuatu untukmu…." Kataku saat mereka berada di puncak Titans Tower. Yah, kau tahulah, kalau aku menyukai—bukan hanya menyukai, tapi mecintai—Robin. Sangat mencintainya. Dia yang menemukanku saat pertama kali sampai di bumi.

"Apa yang kau…." Kata Robin, tapi terhenti oleh alarm.

"Ada apa sih? Bukannya Jump City udah damai?" Kata Robin dengan kesal lalu turun ke monitor room. Aku hanya mengikuti Robin.

_Monitor room, jam 12 siang_

"Siapa sih yang membunyikan alarm?" Teriak Raven saking keselnya.

"Iya, ini alarm the ngeganggu amat!" Teriak Beast Boy.

"Aku yang membunyikannya…." Kata Cyborg sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yah si Cyborg, ngeganggu aja!" Kataku.

"Yaudah, kamu kenapa ngebunyiin alarm? Awas kalo cuma main-main!" Kata Robin. Aku sangat menyukai mukanya, saat apapun—yaa, kecuali kalau dia marah—apalagi saat ia tersenyum.

"AKU INGIN LIBURAN!" Teriak Cyborg.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Balas Robin.

"AKU MAU LIBURAN JUGA!" Teriak Beast Boy.

"KAMI TIDAK MAU!' Teriak para cewek, alias aku, Raven, dan Terra. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau ada Terra di Titans Tower. Dia kan ngerebut Robin dari aku. Sebel aku ama dia. Aku kutuk jadi batu aja entar, ga mau tau.

"Robin, ayolah, aku ingin liburan…" Kata Beast Boy dengan _puppy eyes._ Ya, sebenarnya, aku setuju dengan Cyborg—dan Beast Boy—tetapi aku ingin selalu bersama Robin.

"Starfire, apakah kau mau liburan?" Tanya Robin kepadaku. Awww, aku seneng banget Robin nanya ke aku.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau jika semua Teen Titans ikut." Kataku dengan girang.

"Baiklah, mari kita liburan." Kata Robin.

"HOREEEE!" Sorak semua Teen Titans—kecuali Raven dan si-bajing-bernama-Terra—

"Tapiii, kita mau kemana?" Kata Robin sambil _evilsmile._ Ya, aku tahu sebenernya Robin ga mau buang uang. Biasa, anak ibu yang rajin berhemat.

"AKU TAHU!" Kata Cyborg. Dia buka peta di monitor.

"Kita kesini saja!" Si Cyborg teriak sambil nunjuk pulau panjang deket Australia.

"Zoom aja deh, ga keliatan namanya!" Kata Beast Boy.

"Ini pulau Jawa. Tapi kita mau kemananya?" Kata Cyborg.

"Udah sana, tang ting tung mau ke kota mana." Kata Robin sambil packing. Cewek-ceweknya juga packing sih.

"Tang ting tung si Robin pandai ngitung, kita mau kemana cung?" Kata Beast Boy sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sama nutup mata.

"Nih, udah, kita ke Bogor aja. Sekalian ada _visit bogor_ kan?" Kata Cyborg.

"Tapi kan mahal, ga usah ikut visit bogor deh." Kata Robin sambil masukin baju.

"Ya udah, yang penting kita ke Bogor deh. Aku pengen liat orang alay. Aku bingung alay itu kaya gimana? Katanya banyak di BTM tuh. Siapa tahu ada yang cantik." Kata Cyborg.

"Tapi entar kita mendarat dimana? Masa ke bandara? Lawak tau, kita pasti diliatin." Kataku.

"Ayo, kita browsing tempat." Kata Terra.

"Di Sentul aja, Bellanova gitu." Kata Raven.

"Sekalian nonton bioskop yuk!" Ajak Beast Boy. "Katanya film Indonesia serem-serem, terus di situ harganya murah banget." Tambah Beast Boy.

"Yaudah deuh, ayo berangkat!" Kata Robin.


	2. Nanya anak alay

_**Note: Chapter ini pake sudut pandang Beast Boy. Maaf kalo bahasanya ga formal.**_

_Titans Tower, 27 Maret 2010_

Aku seneng banget boleh liburan sama Robin. Kan, biasanya Robin pelit. Tapi, gitu-gitu, aku suka ama dia. Lumayanlah, liburan anti Slade. Males aku ama si Slade, bikin si Robin gila.

"Hey kalian, cepet ganti bajunya! Masa kaya gini sih? Entar dikira kita cosplayer. Malu kali. Terus Beast Boy, kamu pake foundation sana! Nanti dikira dinosaurus." Kata Robin.

"Yaudah, aku berubah jadi anjing aja." Kataku.

"Emang ada anjing hijau? Terus boleh gitu anjing masuk ke mall." Kata Starfire. Ah, biasa nih si Starfire. Udah bikin iri, iri lagi sama aku.

Udah, akhirnya pada ganti baju. Aku pake baju anak-anak. Cyborg pake baju Hawaii—sumpah, bikin ngakak—.Robin pake kemeja—aww, keren banget— Starfire sama Terra pake terusan—kaya nenek-nenek— si Raven pake baju kodok—ngakak— Pokoknya kacau dah.

"Udah siap berangkat kan? Ayo berangkat!" Kata Robin.

Kita berangkat naik jet. Lumayan, daripada beli tiket garuda, kemahalan. Bokek, si Robin entar marah-marah.

_Bellanova, 28 Maret 2010_

Akhirnya kita sampai di Bellanova. Abis itu, kita langsung nonton 'Hantu Tanah Kusir'. Pas nonton, aku duduknya sebelahan sama Robin terus kepisah sama yang lain karena udah penuh. Duaan sama si Robin nih, lumayan…

Terus pas hantunya muncul, aku—saking takutnya—nggak sengaja meluk Robin. Robin hanya menatap bingung lalu memegang tanganku. "Masa kayak gini aja takut? Dasar anak kecil!"

"Ah Robin…kenapa kau begitu padaku?" Kataku dengan puppy eyes—sebenarnya itu adalah jurus ampuhku jika meminta sesuatu—.

"Aduh aduh. Kau ini bagaimana sih BB?" Kata Robin.

Setelah film selesai, kita keluar dari bioskop. Dan kita diliatin sama orang-orang. Haduh malu.

"Sekarang, mau kemana kita?" Kata Cyborg ngikutin gaya Dora the Explorer. Aku ketawa-ketawa ga jelas, habisnya susah ngebayangin Cyborg pake kaos pink sama celana kuning, tangannya pake gelang, rambutnya di bop.

"Katanya mau ke Bogor." Kata Raven

"Jadi ga?" Pertanyaan Terra bikin satu tim berantem.

"Udah ke Jakarta aja, shopping gitu!"

"Ke Bogor aja, pengen liat kijang!"

"Ke Bandung aja, ada distro banyak!"

"Tapi kan kita pertamanya mau ke Bogor!"

"Mendingan balik ke Titans Tower!"

"Ke Washington DC aja. Ketemu Obama!"

"Ke Tokyo aja!"

"Udah pernah tahu!"

"UDAH! KITA KE BOGOR AJA! MAU KE BTM NIH!" Kata Cyborg sambil melerai.

Akhirnya, semuanya pasrah dan langsung ke Bogor.

_Bogor, 28 Maret 2010_

"Ayo ke BTM!" Kata Cyborg pas turun dari taksi. Taksi? Iya taksi. Muat tuh? Muat dong, kan aku jadi tikus, Starfire sama Raven terbang. Jadi yang di taksi itu aku, Robin, Cyborg, sama Terra. Karena Cyborg lagi 'berduaan' sama Terra, aku jadinya di depan, berdua sama Robin. Terus, karena Cyborgnya ketinggian, kepala Cyborg dipangku sama Terra deh—hehehe, romantic amat ya—.

"Yaudah, kita shopping aja. Yuk, Raven, Terra." Kata Starfire.

"Hey tunggu! Aku kan mau tahu orang alay tuh kayak gimana!" kesal Cyborg yang membuat Raven, Terra, dan Starfire yang sudah siap buat shopping berhenti jalan.

"Tanya aja yuk ke orang!" Kata Robin.

Kita akhirnya bertanya ke penjual mangga muda.

"Pak, tahu nggak orang alay tuh kayak gimana?" Tanya Cyborg.

"_Oh de, barudak alay teh kayak eta tah. Nu make rok ngatung jeung hpna nexian. Bajuna oge meni dipendekkeun._" Kata si penjual.

"Aduh, aku ga ngerti…" Kata Cyborg. Tiba-tiba Starfire nyium si penjual—iyuh—terus ngomong pake bahasanya si penjual.

"_Cubi ulangkeun nu bapak ucapkeun tadi_" Kata Starfire.

"_Barudak alay teh kayak eta tah. Nu make rok ngatung jeung hpna nexian. Bajuna oge meni dipendekkeun_." Kata si penjual sambil bingung.

"_Oh, gitu pak? Hatur nuhun pak_." Kata Starfire.

"_Sami-sami_." Kata si penjual sambil tersipu malu.

"Jadinya kaya gimana Star?" Tanya Cyborg sambil kegirangan.

"Pake baju mini, rok mini, hpnya nexian." Kata Starfire.

"Idih, sexy banget sih." Kata Cyborg.

"Yaudah, aku sama Raven sama Terra belanja dulu ya." Kata Starfire.


End file.
